The present invention relates to environmental sensors, and more specifically, to environmental sensors and housings suitable for harsh environments.
Harsh environments, such as those present in power plants, salt water environments, outer space, and some manufacturing facilities, require ruggedized sensors in order to reliably sense environmental parameters, such as temperature, pressure, position and the like. In these harsh environments, sensors may fail due to temperature extremes, radiation, corrosion, vibration, and/or other environmental conditions.